The Skull Mountain Tournament
by Margoroxas517
Summary: Roxas is chosen to represent Organization XIII in the SKULL MOUNTAIN TOURNAMENT. No one in the Organization is being very kind, exceeding Marluxia, and to make matters worse, his competetion is Sora! Plz read! It's better than it sounds! I promise! :


15 hours until the tournament.

Roxas woke up in the early morning. He glanced at his clock. 3:54?! Why now? He needed his sleep!

He was competing in the challenge that few people even qualify for tomorrow, and he wouldn't lose. He was representing the Organization XIII in this tournament. They would destroy him from the inside if he lost.

So he was sitting on his bed, thinking about what to do. He could go back to sleep. But at the same time, he could go out to the courtyard and practice.

After battling with himself, he decided that he might as well go practice. He dressed in his favorite outfit, (a pair of black-tan jeans, a black shirt, and a white short sleeve jacket.) He slipped on his lucky checked ring and rang out his door.

He stuck down the stairs and made his way to the grand entryway. Slowly pulling on the door, he leapt outside.

He ran through Marluxia's garden. "Flower lover," he muttered.

He arrived at the courtyard, just as the last fountain went off.

"Perfect timing," he congratulated himself, "Demyx is asleep too."

He reached into the fountain and hit the button at the bottom. A bunch of tackle dummies appeared. "Ready?" he asked himself. And he charged at the dummies.

8 hours until the tournament.

Roxas glimmered with sweat in the pale sun light. It was barely above Skull Mountain, a pair of mountains that no one has ever returned from.

"Oh god," he murmured to himself, "Am I going to have any energy left?"

"I wouldn't assume so."

Larxene was sitting on a granite bench, watching him glare angrily at her.

"How long have you been sitting there?!"

"Eh. Couple hours."

Roxas stalked over to her and looked her over. "Like my outfit?" she asked casually.

She was wearing a white polo shirt, a yellow mini skirt, and black leggings.

"Oh yeah. The bumble bee look really works. You'd look better with a garbage bag over your face, though."

Larxene shot him a nasty look. "Listen here, Roxas. You may be the best physical fighter in this group, but you have no chance in this organization. Got it?"

Roxas gulped, "Got it."

"Good. See you at the comp. And remember. No pressure!"

And she disappeared. "I really hate her," he growled.

"Don't we all?" Axel asked, throwing his hair behind his shoulder. It really clashed with his red sweater.

"Hey, Axel."

"But dude, she's right. No pressure. Just do your best."

"You sound like Sora."

"Ha! Very true. I've got to stop doing that. I know it makes you uncomfortable to talk about Sora."

"Does not!"

"Well, ok then. I guess you won't mind if he's at the tournament then?"

"What!?"

"I thought so. Good luck!" Axel laughed evilly and then walked away.

_Maybe Larxene's right. Maybe I am alone in the organization._

Roxas sighed and slowly made his way back to Castle Oblivion. As he neared the doors, Xigbar jumped out from a bush.

"Boo!" he yelled.

Roxas screamed and jumped backwards, activating his keyblades. Then suddenly Xigbar looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, Roxas. I thought you were someone else."

"Who?"

"Saix. I'm trying to pull a prank on him."

Roxas looked skeptic. "Aren't you a little old to pull pranks on people? Aren't you like, sixty-two or something?"

"Heh, as if! I'm sixty-one for your information." 

Roxas sighed. "Right. So uh, I have to…"

"Hey, listen here, Roxas. Saix can not know about this prank. It will torture him for life!"

"Then remind me not to walk there," Saix said, coming out from another bush.

"What!!!" Roxas and Xigbar both said together.

"Ha, you'll need more than a bush to avoid me from finding out things. See you tonight, Roxas. And Xigbar, watch your back."

7 hours until the tournament.

Roxas was eating lunch, if you could call it that. He was picking at it, occasionally taking a nibble. Vexen came and sat at his side.

"Ok, Roxas. I am fairly sure that you are nervous, no? Well, I made a little drink for you. And I added a little 'something-something,' you know what I mean?"

Roxas's eyes grew wide. "Heh, uh no thanks, Vexen. I'll try my luck."

Vexen looked hurt. "Well, ok then. But I'll always have some uh… energy enhancers… if you need any."

He got up and left.

Roxas sighed and poked at his mashed potatoes. After he almost threw up by taking a bite of… meatloaf, he made his way back up to his room. Halfway up the stairs, a flower petal hit him in the face. Marluxia appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Roxas child," Marluxia cooed, "Come with me."

Roxas followed Marluxia to the main office. "Take a seat, child."

Roxas sat obediently. Marluxia sat with his arms folded. "Um Roxas, I understand that you've been feeling alone these days. And I want to help you."

"You?"

"Yes. I know that I can be a loyal friend."

"You know how to have fun?"

"Oh, yes. I can get down and funky with the kids. You know what I'm saying home dog? My home skilly biscuit?"

Roxas laughed for the first time in weeks. "I think I can give you a lesson in being uh…"

"Hip?"

"Heh. Yeah. Hip."

5 hours until the tournament.

Roxas sat on his bed. "Only five more hours…" he whispered.

There was a knock on his door. He got up, put on his white jacket, and answered the door.

It was Demyx. He looked frantic.

"Roxas! We need you now! Come look!"

They ran down the long staircase and landed on the third floor. They ran into the kitchen and saw Xemnas, Luxord, and Xigbar yelling about something, and the whole rest of the organization surrounding them.

"Why did you do this???" Xemnas screamed angrily.

Xigbar was blushing. "Well… uh… I know Saix likes mayo… so I had Vexen whip a sneezing concoction…"

Vexen winked at Roxas.

Xemnas sneezed hard, and then wiped his nose before shouting, "IMMATURE GRUB! I SHOULD KICK YOU OUT OF THE ORGANIZATION!!!"

Axel gasped. "You can't do that, it would be wrong!"

Xemnas laughed maniacally. "Oh, look whose talking. THE PRESIDENT OF THE DO EVERYTHING WRONG ASSOCIATION OF THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS!!!"

Axel pouted. "It's not an association… it's a club."

Luxord stepped forward and clicked his tongue. "Xemnas, unfortunately, it was luck of the cards… or should I say unluck… that you have been cursed with a sneezing concoction. But never the less, it should wear off soon. Right, Vexen?"

Over whelmed with giggles, Vexen could only manage a "Uh-huh…"

Roxas fidgeted on the spot. "Um, I'm gonna go rest…"

3 hours until the tournament

"I'm running out of time…no time alone…" Roxas muttered.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Roxas sighed and yelled; "Oh, who is it now!? LORD VOLDEMORT???"

Someone shuffled behind the door. "…It's Namine."

Roxas gasped. "Oh, come in."

She slid the door open and walked in shyly. "You feeling okay?" she asked timidly.

"No," Roxas said flatly, flopping on the bed.

She laughed and sat next to him. "I know you must be nervous, Roxas. I would be too. But you can do it. I believe in you. Here, I want you to have this."

She reached into the pocket of her white jeans and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "It's a picture of you holding the trophy. Think of it as a good luck charm."

Roxas looked at it thoughtfully. Then he pocketed it. "Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem. You might want to get ready, we're going soon."

"Okay."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You'll be great! Even if you don't win."

He blushed. "I hope so.

1 hour till the tournament.

"Crap." Roxas said simply.

"Yo, Roxas! It's time to go! You have to get ready… for the show! And if you lose! We'll all kill you! Come on Roxas, time to go!" Xaldin yelled through the door.

"Thanks, Xaldin," Roxas said sarcastically.

He got up off his bed and opened the door. Sliding down the railing, he made it to the entrance and met up with Axel, who was taking attendance.

"Alright, Xigbar?"

"Here!"

"And… Xemnas? Xemnas? Oh, god. Has anyone seen Xemnas?"

"Here."

Everyone gasped as Xemnas walked into the room. Because he was _bald. _

"You shaved your head!" Larxene screamed in astonishment.

"Your point?"


End file.
